Booze
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Sakura nodded, acting like she knew what Ino meant. This was Sakura's first alcoholic beverage ever. She had no idea what it would taste like. She took a sip, with a satisfied look on her face. *UPDATED*


_**So I was just laying in bed last night listening to music then this idea came to me and I was like 'DFALJLJA 8D' It didn't take long to write, and I thought it was cute. I hope you like it too, be sure to review my story. Getting reviews motivates me to write and publish more stories. So yeah. Common disclaimers apply 'I do not own naruto' yada yada. So here you go. This is 'Booze' written by: Imagination Lullabyx. Happy reading ^^**_

Sakura entered in to the hotel, nervously. She smoothed out her imaginary wrinkles from her shimmery dress. She curled her waist length bubble gum hair and wore black, open-toe, stilettos. She painted her lips blood red, making them look more luscious. Her big, green, beautiful eyes wandered around her setting. It was a top notch hotel. It was really cozy, and from the looks of the enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling, this place seemed just a tad bit pricey.

She felt really awkward, just standing there. Her blonde haired friend invited her to the big senior graduation. Naruto had always been a party animal. He threw a party for every single occasion. Naruto would come to school practically looking like a zombie, periodically. Sakura and Naruto had known each other since they were in Middle School. They dated here and there, but decided they should only be friends. They just went their separate ways.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Sakura looked at the hotel employee, coming back down to Earth.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm here for Naruto Uzumaki's party..." There was more question than statement in her voice.

"Do you have an invitation?"

"Hai!" Sakura pulled out a gold key chain that had '2011' engraved on it. The employee glanced at it then nodded with reassurance. She smiled at Sakura fakely.

"Follow me miss." The hotel employee lead Sakura through the labyrinth.

"Here we are." She led her to two enormous, golden, double doors.

_'Gosh how does Naruto afford this?'_ Sakura pried one of the doors open, having to grasp both her hands on the handle because the door was so heavy. When the door opened it revealed a really dark, crowded room. The only light came from black lights and glow sticks. Everyone was grinding and bumping against each other. The ground was covered in plastic cups, spilled food, and confetti. The music was so loud and everyone was shouting, Sakura could barely hear herself think.

"Sakura you made it!" Sakura turned around, noticing her companions Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and Temari.

"Dayumm girl how you doin'?" Kiba howled, eying Sakura from head to toe.

"Yeah, awesome party." Sakura had to scream just to be barely heard.

"Want something to drink?" Ino held up a half empty bottle of Skyy vodka. Sakura shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Here." Ino handed Sakura a red plastic cup and poured the alcoholic substance halfway, then filled orange juice with the other half. Sakura looked at Ino with a confused look on her face.

"Just so it wont burn." Sakura nodded , acting like she knew what Ino meant. This was Sakura's first alcoholic beverage ever. She had no idea what it would taste like. She took a sip, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yum!" Sakura shouted.

"I thought you would like it, there's more if you want some. It will be by the punch stand." Temari said in a loud, raspy voice. Sakura nodded and chugged her drink down. She got more and more, and soon she was completely _wasted_. Minutes later Sakura was dancing and grinding, along with everyone else. She moved with the beat of the music, or at least she tried to. Her vision was becoming blurry and it felt like the whole room was spinning.

She stumbled onto the stage, where the karaoke machine was. She sung off key to the song untouched by The Veronicas. The song was a little to fast for her, and she giggled in between lyrics. All the males in the audience were hallowing and whistling, all except one. Sasuke shot a death glare at anyone who even looked at the beauty before them. He even punched Kiba for saying 'Dang, I'd tap that.' Once the song was over Sakura grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly brought it up.

"Take it off!" Some loser screamed from the audience. Sasuke made a mental note to castrate him later. Sasuke stepped on the stage and grabbed both of Sakura's arms before she could go up further.

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_ Sasuke said spitefully. Sakura looked at Sasuke and started to laugh hysterically. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey you jerk put me down!" She slurred her words. Sakura kicked her legs and clutched onto Sasuke's shirt for dear life; afraid that he would drop her- which he definitely wouldn't. He walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot.

"Where-do-you-think-you're-taking-me?" Sakura hiccuped in between each word. Sasuke slowly set her down beside his car, and look her straight in her eyes.

"I'm taking you home." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Uhh. No you're not- are you on drugs?" Sakura said in a sassy tone, follow by a Z snap. She jogged away slowly but, Sasuke quickly caught up to her, effortlessly. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her up. He walked back to his car and set her down once again. He opened the passenger door and pointed to the seat. Sakura stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"No!" She said childishly. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and set her down in the seat.

"Stop being so immature." Sasuke stepped out and shut -ahem- slammed the car door and walked over to the drivers side. He put his key into the ignition and the engine purred. He plugged his I-pod into his system and blasted the music.

"D12?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded.

"Huh. Didn't you for the rap kind of guy." The music filled the silence between the two, then Sasuke spoke.

"Where do you live?" Sakura looked away from Sasuke's stone face. Sasuke only shrugged.

"Have it your way." He drove to his apartment. Once he was there he spoke yet again.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out." Sakura clenched her jaw and shot Sasuke the ugliest, nastiest, meanest glare she could muster up. She stepped out and slammed the door as hard as she could. She walked towards the entrance of Sasuke's apartment and waited impatiently until Sasuke got out. Once he made his way there he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket. He jingled them in his hands, trying to find the right key.

"Oh come one! I don't have all day!" Sakura said rudely. Sasuke chose to ignore her and opened his door. She stepped into the surprisingly chilled house. She assumed that his habitat would only have essentials but, it was actually really classy and decorative – much to her surprise. Sakura stepped out of her high heels and shrunk about 4 inches, back to her 5''5' height. Sasuke showed her around his living area: showing her where she would sleep, were his food was, how to work the shower, etc.

_'Damn. You should have let her sleep with us." _Sasuke's inner told him.

_'Tch. Shut up.' _Sasuke told himself.

_'But just imagine, you know... something could happen (wiggles eyebrows)' _Sasuke felt his blood rush to his... face. He was lucky to be alone. He decided that it was best just to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with his inner.

When Sakura woke up she had a mini heart attack from her alien surroundings, but then she remembered where she was. She was surprised when she didn't feel a hangover from her indulgence in alcohol last night. She yawned and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She looked down to see that she was wearing pajamas.

_ 'Aww how sweet, Sasuke let me wear his PJ's' _She giggled and took her cereal in her hand. She grasped it firmly, afraid that it would spill. She walked into Sasuke's bedroom and sat on his king size bed, crossing her legs. She noticed that he was already awake, staring off into space.

"Good morning." She spoke sweetly. Sasuke sat up and looked at her.

"Ino and Temari tricked you." Sakura didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have any vodka. It was just water." Sakura turned a bright shade of red and, pressed her lips together tightly.

"Kill me now." Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm going to get them back, somehow." Sakura felt like crawling under a rock. She was so ashamed from acting so foolish at the party. She sighed and rubbed her temples and laid down. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her side.

_'Well? Are you going to make a move?' _Sasuke's inner told him. Sasuke climbed on top of Sakura and leaned down and smacked his lips on hers. His bangs brushed Sakura's face. It tickled her porcelain features. He prayed that she wouldn't be upset. Shockingly she opened her mouth first, flipped him over, and laid on top of him. They pulled apart and Sakura spoke.

"Well...This is one thing I'm not ashamed of." Sakura giggled happily, and continued to kiss Sasuke sweetly and passionately. 3 THE END. 

_**Well I thought it was kind of cheesy and cliché but, oh well:p what did you think?**_


End file.
